John and Phil read: The Red Pyramid
by Autumn Lavelle
Summary: One year prior to the events in Kane Chronicles: young magicians John and Philippa Gaunt are staying with their mentor/uncle in England for the summer, bored as heck. Suddenly, their boredom is lifted when a set of books is literally dumped on their laps. What trilogy? The Kane Chronicles.


**Hello~ This is a new series that I have been thinking of doing for...awhile after I read the Kane Chronicles. |D It is a crossover, which I personally think would make sense since Djinn and Pharaoh's/Magician's have some ties together. Anyway, this is John and Phillipa Gaunt reading the Kane Chronicles...they will probably read the Percy Jackson series too but that is up to you. **

**Warnings:**

**Some warnings. If you think John and Phil are OOC? Well yeah consider this AU, cause I am changing some things about them. Like for one, after doing a TON of research on Djinn and their mythology I decided to keep it along those lines. Some things are changed which I will list at the way bottom. And this is how I personally see John and Phil, so if you don't like my representation of them...*shrug* well it's fine, I'm doing this for fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Children of the Lamp, Kane Chronicles or any characters from those stories. I am just a fan, with too much time on my freaking hands |D...Also, if John has a boy Crush on Carter that is because I personally support that crossover ship |D...so...yeah on with it!**

* * *

It was a surprisingly boring and normal day in England. The twins John and Philipa Gaunt were currently staying with their uncle Nimrod for the summer, feeling that their vacation time was best spent with their mentor since whenever they stayed with him something fun happened…or adventurous. Either way they wanted to spend time here. Also, Nimrod had been insistent on them coming over for some reason. Saying it would be a good idea to stay away from New York for awhile, away from some…things that were currently growing over there and becoming bothersome. The twins didn't mind, besides now that Nimrod was away doing business –as he called it- they had the house all to themselves!

Currently, the two were in the large living room. John was reclining on the large red armchair that was near the fireplace, his legs over one side as he had the large book of "Arabian Nights" propped on his knees as he read. His sister, Philipa, was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the coffee table reading from a large book of pictures; it was actually a book of spells from Egypt.

Finally, after a fifteen more minutes John heaved a sigh and closed the book. "This is the third time I've finished this…" he huffed, tossing the book on the floor. He glanced at Phil for some kind of answer, "Is there anything else interesting here to read?"

Phil looked up from her book, giving him an annoyed stare. "Well, I did offer you some of my books but you said no to all of them."

John rolled his eyes. "Those are boring! Seriously, who the hell reads Call of the Wild anymore?"

"Hey! That book is great!"

"For you maybe, but for me not so much," He paused thinking about what kind of story he wanted to read next. "I want something with action! Something exciting..or-" his eyes lit up. "Something about Egypt and magic in it, got anything like that on ya?" He always had a thing for Egyptian myths, and the vast land itself was a place he always wanted to explore and know more of.

Philipa shook her head. "Sorry I do-"

Suddenly, there was a small flash of light resonating from the ceiling that last a few seconds before three books dropped from the ceiling and onto John chest –quite jarring- followed by a letter that floated in front of Philipa. The light was gone, leaving both twins in a state of shock. Neither one did anything for a few seconds, but it was Philipa who decided to act, nervously taking the piece of parchment that was in front of her she read it out loud:

_"Dear young *magicians, _

_I feel that it is about time you learn why your uncle insisted on you staying with him and why he is currently away. Some things are about to happen, and with your small influence of Fate and Luck I think it is a good idea for you to know the events that are transpiring. Some of which will be happening in a years time..so read quick children! I think some things will go much more smoothly if you were to help these individuals...It' is time for you to meet The Kane's..._

_Sincerely, Shai..._

John's heart sped up a bit, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. He recognized the name 'Shai' from..somewhere, one of the Egyptian mythology books he had only thing going through his mind was, 'Holy crap! Is this really happening? And what are we supposed to do?'

Philipa was less enthusiastic. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to read about events that were going to happen..their uncle had told them that Luck and Fate were things not to be tampered with. Though, she was slightly pulled in since the letter said it was something they could help with..make things run smoother. Glancing at the books on her brother's chest. "What..what are the book's called?"

John blinked, suddenly remembering that there was a small stack of books on his chest. He picked them up and read each title. "The Red Pyramid, The Throne of Fire and The Serpents Shadow" he grinned, thinking these sounded promising though he had no idea how these books contained any clues to future events. But hey, they sounded pretty exciting so why not? With an excited look in his gray eyes he looked over to Phil, "So...who reads first? you or me?"

As expected she didn't look as enthusiastic as him. But, nervously she replied. "You read first..then I'll read next." True, she was a bit nervous about reading what was going to happen but at the same time the nagging sense of 'I need to know' kept rising in her stomach. Since John was the most eager she'd let him read first.

John grinned and eagerly sat upright, taking the Red Pyramid book he set the other two on the floor. "Alright...here goes~ The Red Pyramid..."

* * *

**gods mentioned:**

**Shai, Egyptian god of Fate. Also, he was known as a goddess called Shait (female form of Shai) and basically she is him..so..yeah two personality, aspect thing going on XD.**

***Magician (one of the things I changed about them) **

**After some researching, a couple of articles said that the offspring of a mortal and a Djinn are not Djinn. They are powerful magicians with a handle on the elements, and they are very powerful. **

***side note**

**They CAN become full Djinn, but the ritual requires them to essentially kill their human half and embrace their Djinn blood.**

**Okay...so how was that? Next chapter will be him reading XD, but I just wanted to give a bit of an intro before I got into them reading. Anyway, some things to know. The takes place One year before the events of "The Red Pyramid". Also, I shall say that uploading will take awhile since I am having to write down everything from all three books..so..yeah, it will take awhile. **

**Anyway~ possible pairings:**

**Cater x John (I may, or may not bring Carter in to magically appear |D )**

**Baksheesh x John (..? What do you guys think? )**

**And Phil x ...? (I'll leave this open, but got any crossover pair ideas? XD )**

**Anyway, please review and tell me if I should continue :P **


End file.
